Five Nights
by XxBloodDragonGirl14xX
Summary: Mike goes to work at his new job, but gets more than he could have ever expected. RAPE TRIGGER WARNING! Very NSFW. Minimum of 2,000 words a chapter.
1. Night 1: Freddy Came

Night 1: Freddy Came

It was supposed to be an easy gig. Babysit some fucking robot aminals at your friendly neighborhood Chuck E Cheese ripoff. The pay was shit but at this point I didn't care. I pulled up to the place at 11 and tried the keys I was given when I got the job. The lock was worn out and rusted, so it took a while before I could get the fukcing thing open. Curious, I tried flicking the lock on the inside of the door on and off a few times. It semmed to lock really easily, but was a pain in the ass to get unlocked. I made a mental note and headed to my "office".

And by "office", I meant literal shit hole. I thought the party area with those crepy animal robots up front looked bad, but it had nothing on the back area. There was cobwebs and dust on all the survelliance cameras, those stupid robots on posters on pretty much every wall, and I stepped on piece of gum. 'Fucking great,' I thought. I took my converse off and scrapped the gum onto the desk. No one was gonna notice and if they did I'd say it was there when i got here. Besides all the cameras in the room, the only other thing I noticed were the buttons near both exits that said door and lights and a phone sitting on the desk that was blinking.

Out of a mix of curiosity and boredom, I picked up the phone. It sounded like some nervous nerd was on the other end. Great, like I didn't have to already deal with enough of those. I tuned him out and started humming. I picked up the tablet thing on my desk and checed it. Turns out this places survalence technology ain't half bad. The tablet could access all of the cameras, and I flipped through them, noticing nothing out of the norm. Without anything to do, I soon grew bored and started to doze off. It's not like those things are gonna move, and the security is good enough. Besides, what the fuck am I gonna do if someone breaks in? The real challenge here was getting into a comfortable position on this fuckin' chair. It was one of those metal ones schools have because their easy to store. Not exactly Tempra Pedic but it would have to do.

*CRASH*

I jolted out of the chair and slammed my knee on a the desk. "Fuck!" I yelled angrily. Looking over at the clock on the wall (A/N: it's an analogue clock. Hopefully you guys know what that is) and it said it was 2AM. 'Omg, I'm not even close to being done.' I thought morosely. This job is boring. And then I remembered what woke me up. I didn't want to walk around the place at night because it was kinda creepy and dark at night, so I just decided to take a look around using the tablet. Looking at the cameera feed though was one of biggest mistakes of the night because I noticed right away right away that two of the animal robots which were supposed to be up on stage were now missing.

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. How did this even happen? I realized that this might mean that robbers were here, and that I should protect myself. I immediately pressed both door buttons and they slammed shut. I've never been claustrophobic, but damn was this making me reconsider. This night couldn't get any worse. How was I supposed to even know if the robbers were gone? I didn't bring my phone with me (left it at home 'cuz it was out of battery) so what was I supposed to do now? Then I remembered the tablet. I stared to flick through the different cameras, starting with the enterance. I didn't see any signs of a break-in. I kept flicking through the different views until suddenly I heard a noise that made me drop the tablet. Someone was humming. The tablet hit the ground and when I tried to pick it back up, the screen was black. My eyes widened in fear as the doors slowly retracted and the final light flickered off, revealing a giant metal bear?

His eyes glowed in the now dark room, and I distratedly realized some like carosel music was playing from somewhere. I was frozen. I couldn't move with him just staring at me. I felt like his gaze was seeing right through me. I felt a chill creep up mu spine. The bear (it's obviously Freddy) reached out his arms slowly towards me. I could hear the the gears and metal parts inside the suit moving. I flinched. Suddenyl he was wrapping his paws around me and then i found myself thrown onto the desk. The phone loudly hit the floor when I knocked it off and I grunted in pain. His metallica voice was right in my ear when he leaned over me and growled out, "I like hearing you in pain. Do it again." He grabbed both of my wrists in one big paw and slammed them above me, and then his tongue penetrated my defenses. 

My eyes widened in shock as he forced his tongue into my mouth. How could a robot be such a good kisser? His tongue was surprisingly soft, and I could feel his fur brushing on my cheeks, which tickled. "You like that don't you bitch," Freddy said his deep, somewhat mechanical voice. I'm not gay, but I was getting slightly erect. I jumped as Freddy quickly grabbed my crotch. "Well what do we have here?" Freddy said as I writhed with pain, his hand forming an iron grip on my quickly rising boner. "Ready to go a bit farther I see? Well first you gotta service me you little bitch." Whatever he meant by that, I certainly didn't want to find out.

He grabbed my legs and pulled me off the desk. My back scrapped against it and I cried out again. No one was around to hear me though except Freddy. No one was here to stop this. A single tear rolled down my cheek. "You gonna cry now, too?" He growloed looking down at me on the floor. I looked up at him and watched as a barely noticable hatch between his legs opened up and a huge metal rod came out. 'Why does this robot have a hidden dick!? Who built these robots!?' Was all I had time to frantikly think before he shoved it into my mouth. It was hard and uncomftable as it hit the back of my throat when he savagly thrust all the way in. It was probably 10 inches long. I gagged and tried to pull my head away but he grabbed my raven hair and held me in place.

I gagged as the rod hit deeper and deeper with each thrust. Tears welled up in my eyes as I struggled to breth. "You gonna cry now little bitch? I'm not even all the way out," Freddy chuckled as his rod seemed to grow even longer. It had to be a fucking foot long by now. "You're doing good boy, keep it up." Those words were strangely encouraging before I realized that there was no fucking way he could actually feel this. After what seemed like ages, I finally got into the rhythm of Freddy thrusting in and out. Suddenly and without warning, Freddy rammed his metal cock into the back of my throat and said, "I'm cumming!" Hot liquid started to fill my throat and my eyes were thrust wide open due to this new sensation. "You better swallow every drop bitch," Freddy said. I tried to swallow, as my throat was full and there was no sign of him stopping. It was surprisingly easy to swallow, definitely not real cum (not that I would know), and didn't taste half bad. After what seemed like another eternity Freddy slowly removed his giant member and I choked and gasped for air.

"You're such a slut." He said letting go of my hair. I slumped back into the a desk. My throat hurt too much to say anything. But what could I say anyway? The relization of what just happened hit me and i broke down into sobs. This was too much how could this be happening to me. "Boy you sure do break easy and were not even done yet." He pulled me back up onto the desk. My poor abused body crying out in pain. The claws on his paws tore at my skinny jeans completely ruining them. He pulled down the tattered jeans to my ankles and flipped me onto my stomach. I knew what was coming next and i cried even harder. "No, please, please. Don't!" He slammed his metal penis into my virgin hole and I screamed. It hurt so much. I felt like I was being ripped open. I could already feel blood. But then he started moving.

"Haven't had this good of an ass in a long time," said Freddy with a grin as I weakly tried to struggle out of his grasp. "Oh yeah bitch struggle more, it turns me on so much." Hesitant to please him any further, I stopped moving and accepted my fate. "Okay looks like you're read for the other half," Freddy said as he prepared to slam my ass even harder. "WHAT?" I screamed, "PLEASE NO! I'M NOT READY! YOU'LL SPLIT ME IN TWOOO…" My voice trailed off as the pain from Freddy digging his dick in even deeper then before. I screamed at the top of my lungs, aiming to get some sort of relief from exhausting my vocal chords. Needless to say it didn't work and semmed to excite Freddy even more, as he started barraging my behind at full force.

My body was rocked into the desk over and over by Freddy's pounding dick into my ass. A small part of my brain that wasn't thinking about the pain wondered if the desk would break. I gulped back a hyseterical chuckle. I could feel his pumps getting faster and faster. "Oh yeah, I'm so close boy." He thrust somehow even farthur into me and i worried that he might go all the way to my intestines. "Your so tight." He yelled as he gave one final thrust. More cum spurted into my ass filling me. It felt so weird. But at least it was over I hoped. His metal rod slipped out and retracted back into his body and the hatch close back up. "Good job, kiddo. See you tomorrow night." he said to me as he left the office.

I don't remember much after that. I woke up with robot cum on the floor near my ass (which was very sore by the way). I managed to pull myself up and check the time. 6:30 AM. Well my shift was over and not everything was destroyed, so I guess I can leave. I wondered what had really gone down earlier. I mean, what I saw couldn't have been real, right? I figured I had taken something and forgot about it. I set out to my car when I realized that I had no pants on. I looked around the office but couldn't find them anywhere. Where the fuck did they go. Oh well, I did a bit of tidying up in the office to make sure I didn't get fired, and prepared to make a mad dash to my car in the hopes that nobody would see me. I somehow succeeded (at least noboy called me out on it) and drove as fast as I could back home, hoping that my parents wouldn't be up when I got there. I managed to sneak in, quickly changing out of my clothes and hiding them under my bed so my parents wouldn't see them. I don't know what happened at Freddy's, but I'm going back tonight.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Night 2: Foxy's Booty

Night 2: Foxy's Booty

The second night was ever harder than the first. After saying goodnight to mu parents again at 11PM, I sat in my pretty crappy car (my dad went so cheap for my first car), and had to convince myself to go back again. I wasn't sure if what happened last night was a really creppy dream or if something really was going on with those animal robots. I was scared, but I ain't no pussy. Some dumb robots weren't gonna keep me from my first paycheck. I really needed the money for a new iPhone and some new clothes. I couldn't find my skinny jeans which I wore last night. So I started the car up and drove back to Freddy's Pizza for my second shift.

All 3 were innocently standing on the stage. 'What assholes.' I thought. It really must have been a dream. A weird, not sexy in any way dream that I would never tell any one ever. I let myself relax slightly. But just in case those fuckers decided to actually really move, I left the camera focused on the stage and pulled out my phone newly charged this time. "Time for some flappy bird." I said to myself. I sat there attempting to beat my high score (it's really high btw cuz I rule at that game), and ocashunally looked over at the tablet which was still focused on the robots on the stage. And then suddenly the feed cut out.

Well fuck. "There goes my night," I thought. I debated walking out into the halls to investigate, but this situation was a little too farmilior for my liking. I started fucking around with the tablet (stupid piece of crap really freaked me out) and got it to finally work again. Weird thing was, when I turned it back on, all of the animatronics were still there. I triple checked to make absolutely sure that everyone was accounted for, and even when I found that there were three, I started to flip through the other cameras. Everything was fine until I tapped on the camera labeled "Pirate's Cove". The curtain was open. I was pretty sure that it was closed last time I checked, but then again that was a day ago, and that night was… weird.

I kept flipping through the channels, and everything seemed fine. Until I got to the hallway outside the office door. Something streeked across the screen so fast I couldn't tell what it was. My heart leaped into my throat and I slammed the tablet on the desk. The light flipped on and off from being knocked around. Whoops. I heard someone humming to my left and looked over quickily. "Mmmm. How's about your try slamming me on the desk like that?" said a tall female fox. Her mouth was large and full of sharp teeth, an eye patch was flipped up over her left eye, and there was rips in her fur showing the metal skeleton inside her suit. She was very well endowed with big breasts and she was directing a toothy grin right at me. She pressed the door button and slammed it behind her.

Okay. What the fuck. This shit again? Nervously, I asked, "Why don't you go back to where you came from and we can forget about all of this". "Oh I have no intention of returning to pirate's cove tonight, that is unless we're talking about you getting into my cove," she said. "What do you even want," I thought to myself when she interrupted my thought process with, "Now why don't you blow me down and shiver me timbers". In a sudden moment of panic I bolted to the open door and tried to escape, but with almost superhuman reflexes, Foxy met me at the door, slamming on the button. She then turned to me and shoved my face into her ample bosom. "So what do you think of me cannons?" she said in a sultry voice. As I tried to push myself away from her, my hands met her breasts. They were surprisingly realistic and, forgetting my current situation momentarily, I was tempted to give them a squeeze. "Seems you're starting to warm up to me after all". The sound of her voice snapped me right back into the moment.

She grab me by wrists and forced me to feel her breasts up. 'How can they feel so squishy for a robot?' I thought to myself. 'I really need to stop thinking weird thoughts during forced robot sex' she brought her hook left hand up to my shirt and broke the buttons one by one. They popped off and rolled around the room. "why are you all doing this to me?" I asked weerily. "because you're our booty to do with as we wish for five whole night." She snapped my last button off and tour the shirt from my body. I tried to pull my hands out from her grip but it was surprisingly tight. I am completely at the mercy of all these robots. Shirtless and shaking she pushed me into the chair by the desk and straddled my hips. And then something I really really wasn't expecting happened. A small hatch in between her legs open up and a metal rod came out. I nearly fainted in shock. "What the hell!" I screamed.

"I see you're taking a peak at me first mate, but you should really be looking at me booty" she said in her usual tone, which really threw me off. Her hook moved to my crotch and tore off my pants and undergarments, ruining them in the process. The hook then took ahold of my flaccid dick, and started stroking in a rhythmic manor. The feeling of the cold metal against my skin was arousing, and it wasn't long before I started to get hard. Foxy then used her other hand and slowly moved my hands to her giant breasts again, but this time I didn't resist, as I was in a trance-like state. Placing her hand onto mine again, she squeezed down, forcing my hand to squeeze as well. I can't lie, it felt really good. Whomever made these things knew what the fuck they were doing.

"I want you to put your sword in my sheathe but first." Foxy grabbed both our dicks in her furry paw and started pumping them together. The ice cold metal rubbing against mine made me ache weirdly. I flinched and cried out. The chair beneath me creaked ominusly. All these sensations were too much for me. "Stop or I'm gonna cum right now. Please!" I begged. "Well some little buckaneer sure is eager." She cooed. "I guess we can just skip the sea skirmish and get right to the plundering." She got off of my lap and turned around presenting another open hatch in the back. "I'm not gonna fuck a goddamn robot!" I yelled in panic. "Too bad you don't have a choice, matey." She roughly sat on my lap and slammed my penis all the way into her. It was actually kinda painful since she was all hard metal. "Ah, yes. Now that's the treasure i was looking for." She squeeled in ecstasy.

Trying to spin my current predicament into a more positive light, I thought to myself, "Well at least your losing your virginity, although not exactly as planned". Her 'hole' (if I can even call it that) was tight, pressing down on my cock on all the right places. For a robot, Foxy seemed to be quite experienced, and while I was freaked the fuck about this whole situation, part of me was really enjoying it. I was already really close to orgasm when I entered her, and with this new rush of pleasure coming over me, I couldn't help myself. I cried out, "I'm cuming!" as Foxy dug her ass into my groin. "Thar she blows," she responded in a sly but sexy voice. I thought that she would let me pull out, as the deed was done, but when I started to try to get back up, she forced me right beck into my chair and continued thrusting. "You ain't going anywhere until my cannon's fired as well boy," she exclaimed to my horror. With this she gave a slight grin (well, as much as a robot can give) and started to move even faster. This was painfull, seeing as I had just cum and my member was really sensitive, but at the same time my cock wasn't softening up at all. "Seems like you got a bit a contradiction on you hands now don't you boy," Foxy said in a mocking tone, "the body be willing, but the mind is not".

She continued rocking on my dick while my cum slowly started to drip out around it. If this wasn't a robot animal, it'd be really fucking hot. But since it was a fox, it was just terrifieingly not supposed to be arousing instead. "Well I seem to be doing all the work up here. Why don't you try helping your shipmate out huh lad?" She hooked my right hand and pulled it in front of us. "Grab me cannon and fire it." I really didn't want to, but i new she wasn't going to let me go any time soon if I didn't jerk her off. so with slightly shaking hands I grabbed the metal rod between her legs and started pumping it. At first I just shyly stroked it, but I could tell she was getting anoyed with me so I started to really work it hard. "Yes, just like that." She said. She was panting (robots don't really breathe but I guess she was just showing how good she felt) and actually howling a bit like a dog. It just really reminded me that this thing I was forced to fuck wasn't human in any way. I could feel myself getting close again too. "Let's walk the plank at the same time, k?" She whispered seductivly in my ear. "Just please finish it." I whimpered in response. She started to slam down even faster and faster and so I worked my hand faster to match her pace and then we were both crying out as we came at the same time.

I was panting really heavily as Foxy finally dismounted. "You did good boy, I'll be looking forward to settin sail with you again," she said and she gave me a suggestive wink and opened the door. I tried to reach my hand out for god knows what reason, but I was so tired that halfway through the motin my whole body just collapsed. Foxy let out a small giggle and left as I passed out for a few hours. When I woke up, all I could think was, "this again". I cleaned myself up, and started to make my way out when suddenly I felt a burst of rage come out of nowhere and yelled, "I'll be back you fuckers!". I then proceeded to storm out of the place, nearly forgetting to cover myself up, as both my pants and underwear were destroyed earlier. As soon as I realized my lower half was exposed, I ran back to the office, tearing the place apart trying to find something to cover myself with. I finally found a banner that worked in the party room, although having 'Happy Birthday' plastered across my crotch wasn't exactly enjoyable. Driving home was a real pain, as my face was beet red from being barely covered up.

I slipped into my house as quitely as I could again so my parents wouldn't wake up. God if they saw me like this right now. But i couldn't think of that. I had to find another pair of pants (my need for new pants was growing) and come up with a plan for tomorrow to get back at those asshole robot douches. Oh they were gonna pay. I'm gonna make sure to bury them. I'm gonna blow them down. I'm gonna..."Oh god she's got me stuck on that pirate thing."

To Be Continued


	3. Night 3: Fingers Crossed

Night 3: Fingers Crossed

Okay, so these last two days have been really weird. Liek what the fuck. First I did it with a dominatrix bear, and then a pirate fox who had a dick and a pussy. If I wasn't getting paid, I'd never return. But I needed the money, and tonight I was ready for them. I got home at around 8PM and packed a bag full of the essentials that I'd ned for tonight. Baseball bat (for busting those fuckers up if things got desperate), pack of cigs and a light (so I could look cool while doing it), bottle of water (pro tip: water damage voids warranties), a small pillow (so I could catch a few Z's after this was over), my phone (fully charged), a pair of earbuds (to pass the time), and a change of pants (something told me I was going to need them). The pants I was wearing there were tight and black. I figured wearing darker colors would help the animatronics from spotting me, plus i look really good in black. My shirt was red like blood. I had plain brown hair but I dyed in red streaks just last week. I was wearing a bunch of wrist bands and a studded leather band. I put on my favorite green hat too, and placed my black earring into my right ear hole. I was all ready to go.

I slipped out of the house before my parents noticed (they'd ask too many questions about the bag. I managed to get to my car without being noticed and headed over to Freddy's, or I'm going to call it after tonight, Deady's (heh). I pulled into the parking lot with a smug look on my face, ready to kick some robot ass. I slipped out of the house before my parents noticed (they'd ask too many questions about the bag. I managed to get to my car without being noticed and headed over to Freddy's, or I'm going to call it after tonight, Deady's (heh). I pulled into the parking lot with a smug look on my face, ready to kick some robot ass.

I felt really swag walking up to the place this time around with my bag (it's an mlp bag with pinkie pie on it) of stuff. I felt so confidant, that I planted my foot right on the front door and kicked that sucker right in. It banged off the wall really loudly and I don't even care that I might get in trouble for making a dent. I'm pretty sure I earned the right to put as many dents in the wall with all the shit I've had to deal with at this place. I pulled the bat out of my bag and started to drag it across the room to show those robots whose the boss here at night. I walked right up to that fatass bear and shoved the bat in his face. "just try to fuck with me tonight asshole." I felt like I made my message clear so I stuffed the bat back into my awesome pony bag and walked into my office. I still had the whole hour from 11pm to 12am to do whatever I wanted. It was the only really cool thing I liked about this job. Plus noone was ever around to watch me so i could play on my phone. If it wasn't for the rappy animals, this would be the best job ever. Anyway back to the sotry, so I played on my phone for the hour and blasted some good Eminem music out really loud. It went by really fast and that was when the clock struck midnight and I heard some clanking and banging coming from the kitchen.

_Cling Clang Clatter!_ I couldn't escape the noises that were growing ever louder. Thouoghts raced through my mind. "Maybe I should just shut the doors and forget about this, you know it might be for the best. I should also probably leave money on the table for that dent on the wall." Wait no! What am I thinking? I came here tonight with a goal and I was going to follow through with it no matter what. I lit a cig while putting my headphones in and turned on Rap God (my favorite song by him), and started singing along (well trying to). I then picked up my bat and gave it a few swings just to test it out. I was ready. The crashing suddenly stopped and I rushed to grab the tablet. Our faces met as I peered at the camera, which showed the hall just past the kitchen, their heads making a whirring sound as they slowly turned around. Their eyes glowed a deep red in the dark as if they were looking straight into your soul, while mine glowed green like emeralds (at least that's what my mom told me). I recalled two names… Chicka and Bonnie. The cigarette I had been smoking fell to the ground, and I quickly stomped it out, not noticing the two robots' disappearance from the tablet screen.

I sat up fast trying to reach my hand to the button marked door on the right side which led towards the kitchen but I ended up tripping on my bat instead and falling to the floor headfirst. My nose banged off the floor hard enough to make it bleed. "AH FUCK! FUCK YOU! FUCK ME! FUCK THIS PLACE! FUCKINakfhdfkls!" I instantaneeusly reached for my nose which was gushing blood all over my red shirt. 'At least it will sorta blend in.' I thought to myself in the back corner of my mind. 'Huh, I always thought blood was darker, but this looks kinda more blood orangey.' I think the pan was making me sorta dilirious. I reached into my backpack and grabbed the pillow I brought along with me. I took the case off of it and used it to pinch my nose closed because it was the only thing i really had to make it stop. I could taste blood in the back of my throat where it dripped from my sinuses, and let me tell you it doesn't taste all that great like vampyres make it seems like. "Oh shit!" I yelled. I forgot all about those stupid animals. I looked up at the still open door. It was too dark to see if there was anything outside. I carefully (no repeats happening here, I'm not stupid) moved over to the doorway making sure to keep my head tilted back slightly, and pushed the door button. But instead of the door shutting to keep those things out, it made a clicking sound so I know I hit it, but did nothing. Confusedly I tried hitting the light button but that didn't work either. The stupid buttons were broken. Did those robots do it I wondered? I decided to check and see if I could find them on the tablet cameras since they boviously weren't in the room. I flicked through them but couldn't find them. That's when I heard the shuddering breathes coming from something standing right in front of me.

I didn't want to look down, since I knew she was there. I was petrified, just staring at at the screen even when I felt a tearing in my jeans and the pillow cover being taken away from my nose. Before I could even react my hands were bound and and a cold metal hand wrapped around my dick. The other robot came up behind me and two large soft orbs wrapped around my head. My dick reacted to all of these sensations (surprise surprise) and filled with blood, expanding and hardening. A mouth wrapped around my cock and swallowed it in one go. I'm not gonna lie, the moist insides felt great I gave a low moan of pleasure. The mouth seemed to react and started to move faster triggering similar results. A hand reached out and removed the tablet from my grasp. A soft cloth then wrapped around my wrists binding them together. I dodn't like where this was going. Two hands replaced the breasts on my face as I felt the owner of both move, repositioning herself in front of me. The hands removed themselves to reveal… A FUCKING DUCK!?

"Fuck a duck! What the hell, man!?" I yelped. My voice kinda cracked in the middle. "?perdon? No, soy una chica y una polla." She rambled on at me. I simply stared at the duck. "Me llamo Chica!" She chirped happily at me her boobs bouncing in my face. I still stared at her like a dumbass. "English?" I asked. "No habla ingles." She said. This was just stupid and it was honestly killing my boner. "goddamn egnlish motherfucker, do you speak it?" The second pair of hands which I'd forgotten all about came and knocked me upside the head. "Don't be fucking rude." Suddenly a giant purple rabbit came into my view as well. It was also a girl on a account of the giant second set of titties now staring me in the face.

"You shut the fuck up and enjoy," the bunny said to me, "and you," she turned to the fuckin duck, "keep sucking for me. Apparently Mr. Racist ofver here doesn't like that you can't speak English." The duck nodded and turned to face my cock. "What the fuck are you gonna do with that useless beck of yours," I asked. "She's more skilled than you think dude," Bonnie replied. I felt a jolt of pain as the fuckin duck's teeth scraped against my dick. "I squirmed in pain but Bonnie held me down. "We'll get to the fun later, but this is your punishment." Both sets kept scraping my boner, making it weep. As i tried to cry out in pain, Bonnie shoved my mouth into hers, her tongue penetrating my defenses. This was actually an improvement, and I started to ignore the pain in my crotch. She suddenly pulled away and made her way doen to my penis. "Looks like this rod is in desperate need of help." She pulled Chica away and whispered something in her ear. "Ay mio dio!" Chica replied to whatever Bonnie had said. They then both turned to me and started their work. Bonnie took my whole member in one go, although I guess that isn't really that impressive seeing as she had no gag reflex. Chica started to sofly bite down on my balls, which caused spasms of pain and pleasure to spread throughout my body. The mix of the two robots working together was too much for me, and I froze up, unable to move in fear of losing this euphoria. Before long I was really close to finishing and I cried out, actually grabbing Bonnie's head and forcing it down onto me. After a big cumshot, she reatracted, somehow giving me a dirty look. I was so focused on her I didn't notice the dissapearence of Chica. _Slam! _I blacked out as Bonnie smiled and said, "Nightie night big boy!"

I slowly regained consiouceness bit by bit. My vision was swimming and everything kind of ached. I could feel all the pain coming back to me as I regained more awareness. Then i heard moaning near me. I shifted slightly to see what was going on. They couldn't possibly still want anything from me after the torturusly pleasurable blowjob I'd gotten. But the rabbit and duck thing were both still in the room. I was still pretty fucked up so I wasn't really thinking anything as I watched what the two bitches were doing. And they were doing something alright. They both had their big metal paws at their crotches and were stroking the hatches there. I guess even robots can feel pleasure from fingering their "vaginas". They were both staring lustfully at each other with hooded eyes. Chica's large beak was hanging wide open and I could see both sets of those teeth that had previously been on my dick. "Ah, yeah. Show me whatchu got, girl." Bonnie said breathlessly. She sunk one of her fingers right into the hatch and was pumping it slowly. "¿Necesita una mano?" Asked Chica silkily. "Sure thing, sugar lips." Replied Bonnie. I had no idea what that meant but I think I figured it out when Bonnie moved closer to the duck and in turn the duck used her other hand that wasn't still teasing her own hatch to brush over Bonnie's instead. The rabbit cried out in repsonse. "I love the way you do that." she said. I could tell they were both getting close but I could also feel my vision beginning to blur again. I slipped back into darkness to their wet, hot sounds.

I woke up with the work headache of all tiem. "FUCK," I cried out, but it didn't ease the pain. I saw that my pants were ripped (as usual), but when I looked for my spare pair, they were gone, along with my bat. I collected my things and headed out, oddly not that disappointed in myself. As I was driveng I grew excited. I was happy to leave, but even happier to return tonight. I liked it. I liked my time at Freddy's. It felt weird to admit it, but it was true. I kept returning in hopes of seeing Freddy again, but to no avail. But tomorrow, things would be different. I knew what I wanted this time, and I was determined to get it. "I'm coming for you Freddy Fazzbear," I thought to myself. Imma fuck that bear.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Night 4: The Golden Rule

Night 4:

The next night I woke up a bit too early to even start getting ready for my shift so instead I joined my parents downstairs for dinner for the first time that week. Now, my mom and dad are both mega old so they don't understand a lot about young people stuff like computers and anime and videogames, but they both sorta let me do my own thing. Their kinda cool parents like that. But i hate when they tell me to do chores and stuff when I'm busy. And they both have that retarded idea of like not spoiling me by giving me allowance. which totally sucks ass. Anyway, we had my favorite, spageti with extra oregana on it. "Hows work going, Mike?" my dad asked me. I didn't want to tell him about anything that was going on at Freddy's because he might make me quit. I can't stop going now that I kinda sorta like it and want to seek out Freddy on my own. I was excited about tonightes shift just thinking about it. So instead I just casually sad, "It's okay." My dad seemed satisified with my answer and let the topic drop thankfully. I don't think they really care too much what I think of my job just so long as I keep going and make money which is fine by me. I finished eating the delicous meal and went back up to my room to get ready for my shift.

I had to think alot about what to wear. I mean, what does an animatronic robot even like? Does he have a taste? I decided on wearing my black earing, my blood red button-up with a black tie, black skinny jeans (no underwear of course), with black steel-toed boots. I even managed to find some of my mother's black eyeliner and put that on. No backpack was necessary this time, but I did bring a change of pants in my car, which I managed to get to without my parents noticing, since they were in the kitchen doing the dishes. Before I headed to Freddy's, I had two big stops to make. I pulled up at the fisrt at about 11:23. All the lights were out at the house, so I couldn't just walk in the front door. I found a small stone and chucked it at her window. No response. I tried it again, this time with better ones. After some rustling about the house she finally came out the front door. "So you ready?" I asked with a smirk. "Yeah, what's with the gettup?" She asked. "Just preparation for tonight," I said with a hint of a smile. "Well you look pretty fuckin gay If you ask me." How ironic.

Ember, my best girl friend but not you know my girlfriend, followed me out to my car. She looked banging in a tiny pink skirt and a white shirt that said 'Good girls go to Heaven. Bad girls go everywhere.' She also had on cherry red lipstick and lots of black eyeliner. It kinda made her look like a preppy vampire, but I wouldn't say that to her face since she has a really good punch. "Think Jamie's gonna pussy out?" she asked. "You know how much of a bitch he is." Jamie is my other best friend. He's an even bigger brony than I am. He gets lots of hate at school for it, but I always have his back. He likes alot of girlier stuff too, and really hates scary stuff but I can't leave my bro out on something liek this. "We'll just have to drag him with us if he does." I replied. We drove over to his house. Thankfuly his room was on the first floor, so I just walked right up and knocked on his window. We heard him moving around inside before he came over and opened it. "sorry guys I had to find my inhaler. My mom said I should always bring it just in case." Ember rolled her eyes in irragation. "You ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah help me out?" Ember and I reached up and steadied Jamie as he climbed to the ground. He had a satchel with Rainbow Dash on it, a grey button down tucked into his jeans, and a black beanie on. "Dude, you look like you're going to school." I complained to him. But whatever. Jamie's a nerd, but he's my friend so I let it pass. We all piled into my car and finally headed off to Freddy's.

"So what exactly are we doing tonight?" Ember said with her usual sassy tone, "You didn't bring us just to entertain you right." "No fuckin' way," I snapped back, "There's something I think you'll enjoy." To this Jamie yelled, "GAYY!" We both nervously laughed. I never like liked Ember since we're childhood friends but I guess I've never really thought about anything with her, which is weird seeing as what were going to do today. "So bonehead, any details?" Ember asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "It's a surprised," I said as I turned and gave her a sly wink. We pulled into the parking lot at midnight on the fucking dot. I gave a small chuckle under my breath after seeing how well my plan was going so far. "Wow this place really hasn't changed a bit," Jamie said, giving off a small a giggle of childish glee. "I wouldn't know," Ember said, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Alright everyone, you ready?" I said. "uhhh I'm not so sure, it's really late and dark and…" Before Jeanie could say any more Ember and I dragged him out of the car and into Freddy's.

Since my shift was already supposed to be started, it didn't surprise me when none of the robot animals were up on stage. It did surprise me friends though. "Dude, where's the band of animatronics?" Jamie asked. "They didn't get rid of them did they? Cuz they were the best part of this place." I stared at Jamie in silence trying to take it how stupid he could be sometimes. "Really? This place is called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and you think they're gonna get rid of Freddy Fazbear!?" He looked down in shame and Ember snickered to my left. She liked it when we ganged up on Jamie. "So where are they then? In the back for repairs or something?" Ember, surprisingly smartly asked. "Nah." I shook my head. "That's actually what we're hear for." I was practically buzzing with excitement by this point. "You both know I've been working here for the past three days, right?" "Yeah." They both said. "Well in these past three nights, I've kinda been getting laid instead." I actually started to blush a little which was weird because I should be way past that point you'd think. But the thought that Freddy was somewhere in this building and his big metal dick could be pounding into me later tonight was just so tantilizing. Jamie was blushing too, but Ember looked kinda jealous. "You've been meeting someone here and doing it? Omg, lucky." "But-but aren't we a little young for this stuff?" Me and Ember just looked at Jamie and he shut up. Ember turned back to me. "So who've you been seeing huh? Spill!" And as if she summoned them, Bonnie and Chica came slowly walking into the main room where we all were, swinging their hips and licking their lips.

What the actual motherfuckign shit?!" Ember burst out in laughter while Jeanie just sttod there is silence, clearly taken aback by the pure shock of it all. I couldn't help but break into a big smile at my pure ingenious, as they reacted exactly how I thought they would. Now to see the robots. I felt like the producer of a play, watching my hard-written script work out perfectly. And it was time for the climax. "NOPE FUCK THIS!" Jeanie yelled as he turned to run right back out of the place. Chica met him there in her usual fashion "No vas niño," Chica said to Jeanie. "Uhh, hola?" Said Jeanie, more confused than ever. "Sorry hun, but we're going to need you to keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times." Damn, I shoul've thought of that line. Ember, finally over her laughing fit, started to ask, "Okay but seriously what's going on?" "Well, um, the robots come to life at night, and... well We do it to put things simply," I said. "And now he's gonna spread the love," Bonnei continued, "I'll take this one if you want the boy Chica." "Si," Chica quacked. "Uhh, okay?" Ember said as she followed Bonnie and Chica down the hall as they dragged a less than willing Janie along with them. "Oh and by the way hun, Freddy wants to see you."

My insides felt like a nervouse fluttering butterfly sanctuary when she said that. Maybe Freddy wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see him? And do so much more than just looking at each other really. I chuclked to myself as I realized how dirty these robots had made me. I just felt more connected with Freddy though cuz he was my first time I guess. I stared after my friends and hoped that they'd enjoy this as much as I had. Gathering my nerves, I turned towards my office. I just knew that's where he'd be. As I neered the office, I could hear moaning. What the fuck! He wasn't in there with someone else was he!? I rushed straight through the door and crashed directly into a strong, furry chest. I gupled and looked up to see that it was Freddy and he was staring intently back down at me. "Kept me waiting boy." He stoked my face. "The others are already started without us." "Huh?" I asked. He gripped my shoulders and turned me to face the camera. 'Oh' I thought. 'So that's who was moaning.' The tablet showed the back room where all the spair costumes were stored and in it were Bonnie, Chica, Jamie, and Ember. Ember was tied down spread eagle on the table in the middle of the room, and bonnie was lapping her big red tongue all over he thighs teasing her. Jamie was pushed up against another workbench getting the same kind of blowjob from Chica that she'd given to me yesterday. I could tell he was enjoying the very light way Chica scraped her teeth down his dick because his legs were shaking and he looked about ready to fall to his knees. "Man they work fast." Was all I could reall gulp out.

"Not as fast as you're about to work me," Freddy said. His deep metallica voice sent shivers down my spine. As much as I was dreaming about this moment, when it came, I couldn't have been more nervous. He aggressively grabbed my arms and pulled me down to my knees. Hopy shit this was hot. His rod extended and I gasped in shock. Never could get uded to that lengrh. "Open wide." As I was opening my mouth I felt the cold metal penetrate my defenses. It quickly hit the back of my throught as I gasped and chocked for air without success. Freddy gave a small chuckle at the desperate noises I was making. He grabbed my hair which hurt, but it was that kind of pain that aslo feels realllly good. Also since my saliva was getting all over his pole so downing it was getting easier too. Not that I didn't mind it at first.

I was trying to concentrate fully on pleasing my bear, but the moans i could here through the tablet were making me really curious. I wondered what else my friends could possibly be doing. Freddy must have somehow knew what I was thinking cuz he grabbed the tablet with the hand that wasn't working my head back and forth on his shaft, and he started naratting what was happening on the screen. "Your little friends are such fucking sluts." He said in his deep, robotic voice. "The girl is taking all of Bonnie's fingers like a champ in that hot little pussy of hers." Hearing him saying such dirty things got my dick twitching in arousal. "Her opening 's just sucking her fingers in like the greedy little bitch she is." Freddy looseded his hold on my hair and started petting me like a dog. I wanted to show him that I could do it good on my own. So i started to really work it in earnest. I teased my tongue around the tip and lightly cupped the his metal balls. Using my free hand I started to stroke my own length as well. Freddy continued describing the scene through the cameras. "Little Jeanie was it? He's such a cute little virgin. Chica seems to have taken a likin to that one by the way she's riding that one's dick. She usually just likes teasing em with her teth but there she is bouncing and squirming and I can see cum sliding out so the little shit already had one happy ending." He barked a laugh. "But teenage libidos are a blessing eh?" He glanced down at me finally and my heart soared, but it dropped not barely after lifting when I saw his face turn furius. He suddenly gripped my hair tight again and pounded his metal rod painfully hard against the back of my throat. I choaked for air and tears streamed from my eyes. "Did I fucking say you could touch yourself!" He threw the tablet at the wall and the screen broke. Picking me up roughly by the hair, he threw my on top of the desk. He positioned himself right at my entrance and pounded right in. It hurt so much. "You're gonna cum on my terms, you hear me?" I nodded through the pain. "I'm gonna make you finish just from the feeling of me fucking you." He thrust himself quickly since we were both pretty worked up from earlier and nearly there. "Your mine from now on, Mike, and don't you ever forget it." Despite the initial pain from having no preparation, it had slowly eased into pleasure and hearing my bear call me his tipped me over the edge and I screamed out his name into the dark. He followed not long after as my muscles clenched around him. I was udderly exhausted from everytghing that had happened and just let myself drift off to sleep right there on the desk, with Freddy still between my legs.

*A/N: Well this wasn't supposed to be here, but because I made you wait for so long, have a super special ultra amazing extreme radical POV switch (amazing switchup music booting up now…. watch?v=OrTyD7rjBpw&t=2m50s )*

Ember's POV

"Ahh…" I moaned as Bonnie tore at my legs, giving me light cuts all over. "Calm dawn gurl, we aint even to the good part yeet," Bonnie said, giving me a light wink. I tried to nervously laugh it off, hoping she wouldn't torture me further. Just then I felt a light brush across my already sernsitive legs. I couldn't help but quiver as I let my mind wander to all of the places this could be going while letting my body give in to the pleasure I was experiencing. I turned my head and saw Janie getting some… uh… I didn't know what to call it. A beak-job? Chica had wrapped her bill around his dick and was moving it up and down (sort of). He seemed to be enjoying it from what I could tell, so good for him I guess. Creeped out and confused I turned my head back to meet Bonnies glistening eyes. "Uhm, hello…" I said, giving off a smirk. "Hey there sweetie, we're about to have a real good time," She replied. Before I had time to react, my mouth had met hers and our tongues were exchanging greetings. It, wasn't bad? I'm not super into girls, but she was better than most of the guys I've had. Before long I started to get really into it. Slowly Bonnie pulled away. Without thinking I leaned forward in hopes of bringing her back. Instead I was met with a single finger. "Not so hasty now, we got a lot more to do." She started to pull off my skirt in a slow and sexual way, but got frustrated. "It's just not the same," She said, "Next time bring some jeans, okay?" I couldn't help but grin. Bonnie cut the skirt in half and pushed my legs open. I hate to admit it, but I was a bit wet. Bonnie maneuvered around my panties and started to rub my pussy. "Looks like someone gat a bit excited," She said. "How did you know?" I muttered in a semi-sarcastic tone, seeing as I was actually curious as to how she could have felt that, being a robot and all. While Bonnie kept working on me, changing up her pattern every so often, I peered over at Jamie who was now being ridden cowgirl-stile by Chica, who seemed to be having a great ti… My thoughts were cut short by a wave of electricity as Bonnie inserted not one, not two, but three whole fingers straight into my snatch. "HEY!" I moaned as angrily as I could, "At least give me some warning!" I struggled to fight the intense pleasure I was receiving in an effort to appear angry. "Well you seem to be at odds hun, you're mouth is saying no but your pussy is screaming yes. Now doy you want another finger or not?" Bonnie said. Stifling moans and my ever reddening face, I tried to give off an intimidating aura, but given the position I was in, I just looked plain silly. "No response? Oh well, I'll just listen to the other half of you." I felt the cold objects retract from my body, and braced for reentry. As the shock hit me, I could tellthat there was more than I bargained for. "Eh, so you did notice the extra finger. Consider it punishment for not being honest with me." At this point I was so frustrated, confused, and turned that I figured, fuck it, might as well have some fun. I started to move along with Bonnie's thrusts, much to her surprise. A large moan came from across the room as Jeanie finished inside chicka. What a screamer he was. I would have made a snarky comment but I was very much preoccupied with my own pleasures. I could slowly feel something building up inside me, and I started to move faster and faster, even outpacing Bonnie. "Almost there babe?," Bonnie cooed. I managed to just barely nod. Bonnie seemed to get the message and slowly started to pull her fingers out one by one. With each removal I felt an intense wave of pleasure, almost enough to put me over the edge but not quite there. Upon removing her last finger, she flicked my clit and I finally came. My back arched and I had the most intense orgasm of my life. In the background I could hear that Chica and Jamie were going at it a second time, although Jamie's moans sounded a bit painful. I slowly started to fade out of consciousness and passed out.

*A/N: Well wasn't that fun? I think we all learned something about ourselves, but mostly a lot about Ember, which is always neat.


End file.
